


Silver Linings

by DragonHawthorn (orphan_account)



Series: Akuma Immunity [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DragonHawthorn
Summary: Marinette had long ago stopped looking at what was wrong with the world, and saw only what could become right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the same [tumblr post](http://pheonix-in-the-ashes.tumblr.com/post/151695300784/so-i-was-rewatching-rogercop-and-suddenly-an-new) as the rest of this series.

When Marinette was learning to walk, she screamed if she tripped and fell.

 As she grew older, she picked herself up and brushed herself off, to the surprise of those around her; quite like many toddlers, really, tougher than you’d think even with the soft baby skin and clumsiness that came with being so young.

 Though, as she grew older, Marinette was not above being irritable, angry, upset, tearful, scared and intimidated, she began to see the looks of concern on her parents’ faces and remember how lucky she was.

 Though, many times, she found herself feeling self-doubting, self-conscious and self-deprecating, she would step down into the bakery and regulars would smile, press tips into her hand and ask for her to make them a hot chocolate “because yours is the best in Paris,” and she would smile and remember that she was special to these people.

 She was still clumsy, yes; her father joked that she could turn the breakfast table into a Rube Goldberg machine by touching a spoon, and sometimes she was certain that he was right. She was still insecure, yes, but she wasn’t fragile anymore. Her kindness shone through and on the rare occasion that she was able to stand up to Chloe, her courage shone as well. Often she forgot her own feelings when she was trying to cheer others up, always finding a silver lining to show the people around her.

 When a pair of magical earrings and a tiny god showed up on her doorstep, Marinette doubted herself. After her first success, though, her confidence grew and she became the undisputed leader of her partnership. She stopped forgetting to take care of herself, and grew as a hero and a person. Often, now, she was able to stand up to Chloe, and when Chloe hurt someone else she would scold her and comfort them, trying her hardest to make the world just slightly better. No one needed to tell Marinette to cheer up, anymore; even Alya began to realise that she barely needed to tell her that there was no reason Adrien wouldn’t like her, that her designs were amazing and there was no reason for her to doubt them, that she was brave to stand up to Chloe, that she was a far better friend to everyone in the class than Alya could ever be. Of course, Alya didn’t stop saying these things; probably nothing could have stopped her. She realised, though, that Marinette didn’t _need_ her to.

As Ladybug, Marinette was strong and brave, but as Marinette she was kind and happy, and she realised that that was all she needed, because as long as she was happy, and could bounce back and remember the good things in life, she would be safe from Papillon’s exploitation; as long as she was kind and comforting, she could keep others as safe as they would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, that wasn't terrible, right?
> 
> I hope you know what's coming next. I sure as hell do. Be prepared.


End file.
